Dancing with the host club
by Hatsue Cybanne
Summary: Thanks to my 'darling' brother, I'm forced to go to Japan and attend some private high school...Ouran was it? Or was it Orange high school? OC story! Pairings shall be a mystery
1. Moving to Japan

**Author's Note: **Umm...Okay, this is my very very VERY first fic ever so be nice please And just a warning...my English is really bad and i'm writing this fic in hopes that my English might improve...So please be nice!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran... If i did i wouldn't be here writing this fanfic ne? But I do own my OCs though...yea...on with the story...

**Dancer meets Host Club **

**Chapter 1: Moving to Japan**

_'Cotton...wool...cotton...wool.' _thought a girl as she lazily gaze out the window of her family's private jet. She had begun her flight with a 'guess what does the clouds look like' game but after a while it started to get boring and she was reduced to muttering 'cotton' and 'wool' over and over in her head.

_'Cotton...wool...cot- eh? Brown? What's brown doing in the sky? Oh...' _She gave a small smile and with her left hand she brushed back one of her long light brown bangs that had made its way to the front of her face, obstructing her view of the sky. After making sure it was safely tucked behind her ear, she resumed staring out of the window, head resting on her right hand. Her thoughts wandered to the week before, when she and her brother were having tea back in their mansion in Russia.

**Flashback**

_"Japan?" exclaimed the girl as she placed her teacup gently on the table in front of her. She blinked her eyes curiously at the person in front of her, silently asking for an explanation. The person sitting opposite her was a man in his mid-twenties. He ran a hand through his short light brown hair before continuing._

_"Yes, we're moving to Japan. Father wants to expand his business there and he wants me to manage it for him since he's busy here in Russia. Trust me, it's a wonderful place, you're gonna love it there. The sights, the people, the culture, AND the fresh sushi!" He reassured with hearts in his eyes, probably from thinking about the fresh sushi he will be able to eat there, on the way hoping his display of love for Japan will make his beloved little sister agree with him, though it doesn't seem to be working._

_"Onnichan... I don't want to move to Japan, i like it right here. Besides, i don't need to go to Japan, father only wants you there, not me. Why should you make me move to Japan with you?" She argued. She liked it right here in Russia, why should she have to move?_

_"My cute little baby sister, you don't expect me to leave you here in Russia do you? Oh! The thought of it makes my fragile little porcelain heart crumble to pieces! Ow! My heart, my heart! I think i'm dying! Little sister, hope is still there, i may live! Just say you'll follow me to Japan and your darling big brother will be all right!" He replied with his eyes closed, a hand on the left side of his chest and the other hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose. After a long silence, he opened one of his eyes only to see his little sister's annoyed expression._

_"Onnichan, you know that won't work on me. I am not going to Japan with you and that's final." She said before calmly taking a sip of her tea, completely ignoring his dramatic performance. The man flew out of his seat as if her reply was a punch to his face and when he finally landed on the ground a few feet away he slowly crawled over to the dark corner of the room to cry his heart out. At this the girl gave a small laugh and shook her head at her older brother's childishness. At the sound of his little sister's laughter, the man magically appeared by her side and gave her huge green crying puppy dog eyes._

_"Oh my precious little baby sister! How can you be so cruel!" He wailed, returning to full drama mode. _

_"How can you laugh at your beloved and not to mention extremely good-looking older brother when he is in pain?!" He cried and started running around the room screaming 'why?!' as if expecting an answer from the gods above. This only made his little sister laugh louder and in turn make him cry louder. After a while, the girl's laughter died down but her brother's wailing didn't cease. He continued running around the room like a wild lunatic crying and screaming stuff like 'Why?!' and 'You're so cruel! Cruel!' while she just sat there sipping her tea and enjoying his performance. _

_She opened her mouth to ask her brother to stop but realized that it wasn't necessary when a woman entered the room. A big smile crept onto her face as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. Her smile widened when her brother froze mid-step and gave her a 'what are you smiling about?' look, for some reason failing to notice the woman standing behind him. 'Clueless as always...' she thought with a sigh before turning to the woman behind him. _

_"Good Morning...Nanny Julia." She greeted the woman. Her brother's face paled and the look on his face screamed 'I am so dead'. The woman gave the girl a small nod before turning her attention to the man who was now as white as a sheet of paper. The girl bit on her bottom lip attempting to contain her laughter, lucky for her it seems to be working._

_"Hasegawa Akimoto! What in the world were you doing running around yelling like that? That is not how a gentleman should act!" the Nanny scolded, arms still crossed in front of her. The man (who we shall call Aki from now on) slowly turned around to meet his doom which apparently appeared in the form of the short 54 year old woman. _

_He gave a small nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head when he finally faced the Nanny hoping his 'cute and innocent' look would lighten the Nanny's mood. Luck wasn't on his side apparently and the Nanny's glare hardened instead. Seeing that it wasn't working, he cleared his throat and straighten his back, switching to another act._

_"I am so sorry for acting the way i did earlier Nanny but i would like to point out that it wasn't my fault." he said while bowing to the Nanny. 'Ah...pretending to be mature... clever' thought the girl who was still sitting at the table, green eyes sparkling with interest. The Nanny's glare soften, obviously pleased with Aki's current behavior._

_"Oh, and why wasn't it your fault?" She asked, raising a thin eyebrow._

_"Because it's all Ayu's fault! She was being mean and insensitive!! She's a mean little baby sister! A mean little bad baby sister! You believe me don't you Nanny Ju, she's mean!" He cried ditching his 'I'm a gentleman' act and using the nickname he had given her when he was young, hoping to win her over. He also gave the Nanny his best puppy dog eyes while pointing a finger at the girl sitting by the table who was now laughing so hard that tears were flowing freely down her face. The Nanny frowned though this time facing the girl._

_"Hasegawa Ayumi!"_

_"Ehe-heh...Whoops" the girl (who we shall call Ayu) gave a big smile and began to laugh nervously as the Nanny slowly approach her. Aki stuck his tongue out behind the Nanny and began to do a victory dance._

_"Ayumi, you shouldn't laugh like that, it is very unlady-like." The Nanny stated._

_"Sorry Nanny Ju. But it wasn't my fault, Aki's the one who wants me to move to Japan with him, he's the mean one!" Ayu apologised, giving her puppy dog eyes as well. The Nanny sighed, these two were definitely related to each other..._

_"Sorry dear, but your brother have already discussed the matter with your father and he has made his decision. You WILL be following your brother to Japan." the Nanny replied._

_"W-what!" Ayu exploded. "That's not fair wh-" she stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned to face her brother. "This is all your fault! You probably talked father into this." She yelled before launching after her brother. Aki, sensing danger, stopped his victory dance to quickly dash out the room, his sister hot on his tail. Shouts and laughter could be heard as they ran down the hallway and into another room where a crash and a 'Haha Your in trouble!" was heard. The Nanny just shook her head and proceeded to follow them, who knows what they had broken this time._

**End Flashback**

The girl gave a sigh. 'Father have always favored Aki, it's no surprise.' she thought sadly. 'Oh well, might as well go along with it. Its too late to do anything now anyway.' She gave a longer sigh, feeling sorry for herself. She was forced to move to Japan all because Aki wanted her to. And what Aki wants Aki gets, at least that's how it seems to her.

"What are you sighing about my sweet little lovely baby sister We're going to Japan! Smile!"Aki said in a sing-song tone, grinning from ear to ear. He was seated right next to Ayu, staring starry-eyed into space, dreaming of the fresh sushi again.

"This is all your fault. I wish i was an only child, then i wouldn't be forced to go to Japan with you." She muttered, crossing her arms. A vein could be seen throbbing at the side of her head. Her brother was starting to annoy her.

"Aww... my wittle baby sister is angry Angry sister Angry sister" He sang, pinching her cheeks as if they were made of rubber. Everything became silent for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was her brother's singing and the sound of her cheeks making a squeaky rubber sound. How or why did it make that sound? Nobody knows.

"Remove your hands from my cheeks now or suffer the consequences." She said after a moment, her voice empty of any emotions.

"No"

"You have three seconds."

"Your skin is so soft and smooth."

"Two seconds."

"I bet plenty of girls are jealous of you"

"One."

"What lotion do you use on your face?"

"You ask for it!" With that she jump onto her older brother and began tickling the life out of him. They both fell out of their seats laughing and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Enough please! I give up! Uncle! Uncle!" Aki cried, face as red as a tomato from all that laughing. Ayu stopped and slowly got off of her brother, a smug look on her face.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to continue daydreaming." She said before returning to her seat. She gazed out the window again and started to let her mind wander, something she enjoy doing when she's bored. Aki got up and after dusting imaginary dust off his clothes return to his seat beside Ayu. The two of them sat side by side in silence for a while with Ayu staring out the window, a slight smile on her face and Aki sitting quietly in his chair, his face deep in thought. It wasn't long before the silence was broken.

"Seriously, what lotion do you use on your face?"

Ayu sighed again. 'This is going to be one long flight...'

There you go, my very first chapter! Again, My English isn't very good so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! **(I warned you)**Oh yea... review please!!!


	2. Schooless Day

OMG!!!... Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! The other authors were right...reviews do make a person happy I was so surprise when i received them, I was actually expecting flames or something... Sorry for the super late update! I've been sooooo depressed and not to mention busy lately. I feel like crawling under a big rock to escape all the responsibilities, problems and homework i have to handle. But that'll never work, they'll find and follow me wherever i go anyway. I wish I don't exist sometimes... sigh Anyways... I can't bring you guys down with my sad life...Here you go! Chapter 2! Enjoy yourself! And please leave a review, it helps remind me to update faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my Ocs.

**Chapter 2: Schooless day**

"The mansion i bought here in Japan is much more smaller compared to our mansion back in Russia actually i don't think it should be called a mansion it's more of a house its really small and-" Aki chatted on and on, describing their new home to Ayu who was obviously not paying attention. She was seated opposite him in their limousine and had headphones over her ears, eyes closed in contentment as she listened to the music being played. Aki however didn't seem to notice this (or he probably did but decided to ignore it) and kept chattering on. "if only it were slightly bigger and had a lar-" he stopped mid-sentence when the limousine stopped. After taking a quick glance out the window he quickly turned back to Ayu with an excited expression on his face.

"Baby sister" he sang as he tapped her on the forehead. Ayu opened her eyes and upon seeing the excitement on his face turned the music off and took removed her headphones.

"Onnichan, why are you smiling like that?" She asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Because we're here Baby sister!" He sang as he took his sister's hand and led her out of the limousine. "This, my adorable little baby sister, is our new house!!!" He yelled as he gestured to the mansion behind him.

"That's a house? It's nearly as big as our mansion back home!!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm...I guess it depends on how you look at it. Anyway, lets go see your room!" he said as he rushed her to her room, leaving the luggage to the maids and butlers.

* * *

"This is my room?" Ayumi asked as they entered a fairly large room. Aki nodded vigorously. 

"Do you like it? I designed it myself! A sweet little princess like you deserve the best room ever."

"Oh, that explains why everything is pink..." she said referring to the pink bed sheets, pink curtains, pink carpeted floor, pink table, basicly everything in the room including the walls.

"Isn't it great? A whole room done in your most favorite colour! It must be a dream come true for you." He said with stars in his eyes.

"Onnichan...pink isn't my favorite colour, i don't have a favorite colour actually. I like them all th-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when her brother started talking again, completely ignoring her.

"Now now baby sister, no need to thank me. I just did what every other big brother would do for his little sister." he stated proudly. "Now be a good little sister and explore the room by yourself for a while. Big brother has got something to do. Tata" and with that he left, leaving her alone in the pink room.

Ayu gave a long sigh as she walked towards the bed. It was a pink queen size bed with pink heart-shaped pillows at the head of the bed. A yellow dress was placed at the foot of the bed and caught Ayu's attention almost immediately.

_'What is this dress doing here?' _she thought as she picked the dress up for closer examination. A note was found pinned to the front of the dress and she unfolded it to read it's contents.

_To my adorable little Baby sister,_

_You're a big girl now and guess what...Big brother has finally managed to convince Papa and Mama to send you to a real school instead of being taught by a private tutor. Doesn't that sound like fun? You will be able to meet new friends and live life like a normal student!_

_The school you will be attending is called the Ouran Academy. Its one of the best schools in Japan! Nothing is too good for my Baby sister. This adorable yellow dress is your new school uniform. I have already arranged a wake-up call for you tomorrow morning. Remember to sleep early today!_

_Love, love and more love, your Big brother._

"Aki!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream could be heard throughout the whole mansion and it made a few of the new maids and butlers look up with confused and frightened looks on their faces.

**

* * *

The next day... **

"I hate you so much." Ayu muttered. She was standing in front of her new school as her brother took pictures of her in her new yellow school uniform. Aki had woken her up at 5 a.m that morning just to prepare her for her first day of school. Her usually straight long light-brown hair had been permed to make it look slightly wavy and a big red ribbon was placed at the back of her head. A girl had to look cute on her first day of school apparently.

"I love you too Baby sister Now smile!" Aki said as he continued snapping away with his camera.

"Onnichan... Can we go in yet?" Ayu whined.

"Huh? Oh! Sure. Come on! We better hurry or you're going to be late!" He pocketed his camera and dragged Ayu into the school towards the administration office.

Once outside the office, he let go of her hand and gave her a pat on the head.

"Now be a good girl okay while Big Brother go get your timetables and take care of the admission procedures for you."

"I can do that myself you know..." Aki only smiled at her comment.

"Go look around the school Baby Sister, but don't wander off to far" He sang as he went into the office, leaving her in the empty hallway. She looked around, deciding what she should do while waiting for her brother.

_'I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore around a little.' _She thought as she began walking down the hallway. She descended a couple of stairs, went down a few corridors, take a few right turns and then came to the conclusion...

"I'm lost." She stated out loud although she knew that there wasn't anybody around to hear her.

'Where is everybody anyway? Isn't this suppose to be a school? In all the movies I've seen schools are always full of students. I haven't seen a single soul so far. Why isn't there anyone here?' She wondered. She continued wandering around, looking through doors every once in a while, until she found a notice board. It was covered with posters of all shapes, sizes and colour. Hoping to find a map or anything that could help her she walked towards it. "I hope there is a map here... somewhere..."

As she was about to begin her map hunt, a small plain, single-lined paper that was most probably torn off from a notebook caught her attention. It was pinned at the left bottom corner of the board and was much more duller than the rest of the extravagant posters. It seemed to stand out and drew her to it like a moth to a flame. The words on the paper were hastily written and looked no different from a kid's doodles. She managed to identify the words after a moment.

"D-dance Club? Location... School's Dance Studio? THEY HAVE DANCE CLUBS IN SCHOOLS?!" She yelled. "That's just perfect!" She had always loved to dance. Jazz, Hip-hop, Ballet, Modern, you name it.

"W-Wait a minute, what kind of poster is this?" She asked as she dangled the "poster" that has fallen down between her thumb and index finger._'What a way to attract people to join a club...' _She thought as she pocketed the piece of paper and slowly walked down the corridor she was in, lost in her thoughts. After walking down a few more corridors only did she remember something really important.

"I'm still lost..."

* * *

"Eh...Where did Baby Ayu go?" exclaimed a confused Aki when he came out of the office. He scanned the room once more, unable to accept the fact that his little sister was not there. 

"That's strange. I swore I left her right here. It isn't like her to wander of-" He was struck by a flashback before he could finish his sentence._ "Go look around the school Baby Sister, but don't wander off to far" He sang as he went into the office._ Knowing his little sister, she was probably lost at that very moment, she have always had a very bad sense of direction.

"AYU!!!!!!! Don't worry Baby Sister I'll save you!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before running down the hallway to search for his sister. It wasn't long before he got himself lost as well.

* * *

Ayu walked through the empty and silent corridors while humming a soft tune. She had given up on finding a map or a way out and had decided to just explore around till somebody finds her. She hadn't seen a single student, or anybody actually, and that crept her out. 

_'Why isn't there anybody here? Schools are not suppose to be empty...right?'_ She thought as she continued peeking through doors and windows. The silence was starting to scare her and she wondered if she and her brother were the only people currently in the building.

"Aki! Aki!" She called, hoping her brother was somewhere nearby. Silence was the reply she got though much to her disappointment. She gave a loud sigh and turned to go back in the direction which she came from but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Aaayyyuuuuu..." a soft mourning sound was heard coming from behind the door on her left.

"Aki? Is that you?" She asked as she opened to door, revealing a very depressed looking Aki. He was sitting on the floor with his back agaisnt the wall, eyes glazed over as he stared at the carpeted floor in front of him. She sighed in relief, she wasn't alone anymore.

"I lost her... I lost... her..." Aki mumbled as he slowly rocked back and forth.

"Aki. Are you okay?" She asked in a slightly worried tone as she poke him in the side. This little action drew him out of his trance like state. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and when they finally focused on her she found herself in her brother's infamous bear hug.

"Oh my Baby Sister! I was so worried! I swear never to leave you alone ever again!" He cried.

"Aki! I can't breathe!" She managed to squeak out with the little oxygen left in her lungs. Aki however chose not to listen to her for his grip didn't loosen one bit.

"Now all we need to do is find a way out of here." He thought out loud as Ayu struggled to free herself from his hug.

"Let's get going then." He said as he let Ayu go and began to walk in a random direction, Ayu following him a few steps behind.

"Aki, isn't there suppose to be students in a school? Why is this one empty?" She asked the question that had been on her mind all this while.

"We'll, students don't have school on Saturdays and Sundays apparently. And since today is a Saturday, there isn't any school. Go figure..." he said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"So... can we go home?" Ayu asked, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible.

"Sure!" Aki exclaimed. "Right after we find our way out of here."

* * *

Umm... not a really good chapter in my opinion...but hey, at least I updated" Review please! 


	3. Sibling Luvu Luvu!

**Author's Note: Eheheh... I haven't updated this fic in a llllloooooonnnnngggggg time... *Rubs back of head sheepishly* Sorry about that... I started this fic about... 2 years ago I think? And I stopped... about 2 years ago... -.- That's sad... Again, I'm sorry...**

**The reason why I stopped writing was because my family had decided to move to Australia, and I found it hard to cope with the language, school system, and way of living... But after a year or so, I pretty much adapted myself and found my place here... However, I forgot about writing for a while and focused on acting and music, so... yea, my bad...**

**I was surfing the net last week and thought "Hey, I wonder if that fic I wrote years ago is still here?" So I checked, and found my fic again... I re-read it and was like "OMG! Why did I stop writing????" Yea... So now I'm back :D**

**I wonder if my readers are still on Fanfiction? Huh... Anyways, I like to think that my English has improved quite a bit so... WATCH OUT!!! HatsueAnne is Back!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Is STILL do not own Ouran High School Host Club... after all these years -.- My OCs are still mine though... I hope XD**

**Chapter 3: Sibling Luvu Luvu!**

"I hate you." Ayu muttered with a scowl on her face. The weekend had passed and it was finally Monday morning. She and Aki were once again standing in front of the gates of Ouran Academy, reliving Ayu's 'First day of school Rehearsal' as Aki had so lovingly named.

"I love you too baby sister, now smile!" Aki sang as he took more pictures of Ayu in her new school uniform.

"Aaaakkkiiiii! Don't you have enough pictures already? People are sttttaaarrrriiinnngg!" Ayu whined childishly. Her outburst caused a nearby group of girls to burst into a fit of giggles and the few guys walking by to raise their eyebrows.

"Nonsense Baby Sister! You're just being silly. Now Smile!" This only earned an annoyed pout from Ayu, but Aki continued to fawn over her anyway.

After the whole 'getting lost in the academy on a schooless Saturday' ordeal, Aki was convinced that perming a girl's hair on her first day of school was bad luck and all kinds of evil in general (saying how the previous Saturday being 'super duper strong proof') so he decided naturally straight was the way to go. However, the big red ribbon remained as 'the cuteness cancels out the Yucky-luckyness'. Whatever that means...

"Haven't you already taken enough photos last Saturday?" She whined.

"Saturday? I didn't take any pictures last Saturday." a seemingly confused Aki asked, finally lowering his camera and halting the onslaught of annoying flashes.

"What do you mean 'didn't take any pictures'? We were here last Saturday and you had your camera with you."

"We were here last Saturday? Hmm... Are you sure you didn't just make that up Baby Sister? Ahh! Your imagination is super adorable!" He squealed as he twirled around Ayu.

Ayu could only sweatdrop at her brother's denial. According to Aki, they had never once step foot onto the school grounds and had spent the whole weekend sitting in their cellar playing pokemon cards. A very likely story...

Aki's twirling continued for a few minutes, catching many passing student's attention and causing most to stop and stare, but neither brother nor sister noticed them. Ayu was staring at Aki with an annoyed expression on her face, right eye twitching every now and then and Aki was... well... Aki was being Aki.

Ayu let out a long and loud sigh, and with her back straight and head held high, she swiftly turned and started to walk away from her brother and towards the main doors of the school. Aki twirled for a few moments before noticing his sister's absence. When he did though, he froze and paled.

"Baby Sister!! You're leaving me?!" He cried, chasing after his sister.

"How could you leave your loving brother without a tearful goodbye?! A brother whose heart overflows with a love so pure and so strong for you that even the gods above can't begin to comprehend..." He cried, switching from whiny to angst and troubled, the latter making the eavesdropping girls swoon and squeal. Unnaturally sparkly tears escaped his eyes and added to the dream-like effect.

Ayu knew this game, she knew it all too well. It was the product of two overly dramatic siblings having too much free time together. It was a game called "Let's see how many hearts we can win over with our lovely sibling luvu luvu (Love love)"... it was obviously Aki's idea. Her eyes began to tear up as well as she launched herself into her brother's waiting arms. The world seemed to slow and nothing mattered except the two of them. The nearby student's attention was caught completely.

"Onnichan, I'm sorry... I was being heartless; I didn't mean to hurt you..." She sobbed, tears dripping with an unnatural sparkle as she buried her face in the crook of Aki's neck. The crowd was silent except for a few "awws" that had involuntarily escaped...

Aki raised her head by the chin using his thumb and index finger until their faces were leveled, just inches away from each other. Shivers went up the spines of their onlookers...

"You can never be heartless to me, Baby Sister. You will always be an angel in my eyes." He breathed.

"Oh, Aki, My heart is absent only because it is with you." Ayu whispered as flower petals fell from the sky and sparks flew everywhere. (Did that even make sense? -.-) The crowd went wild! Squealing, sobbing and a whole lot of "I wish I had a brother like that!" could be heard.

Most siblings would feel awkward being so close to one another, but not the Hasegawa siblings. They've spent way too much time together to feel awkward at all... But that's another story for another time.

Suddenly, Aki withdrew a jewelry box from the inner pocket of his coat and the crowd hushed.

"Ayu, my baby sister... I want you to have something."

"What is it?" Ayu asked. She was truly surprised; Aki got her a present for her first day of school?

Hurried whispers broke through the crowd.

"Is he going to propose?"

"No way, aren't they related?"

"Maybe one of them is adopted... but they look alike!"

"Shush! He's opening it!!!" Their eyes widened and a few even brought out binoculars for a better view.

Slowly, Aki opened the box to reveal................. a sparkling round crystal bell pendant.

"It belonged to our late-grandmother, the one you tragically never got to meet... It is one of my most prized possessions, and has been for many years... and now I want you to have it." He stated. Tears flowed freely from many of their audience's eyes. Toouuuccchhhiiinnnggg!!!!!

"It's beautiful Aki!" She gasped. "I can't believe it belonged to... Nana..." She was really touched and surprised, until she saw a price tag tied to the necklace as Aki lifted it up. The audience, who had somehow managed to spot the price tag as well slumped and sweatdropped in unison. The price tag clearly indicates that the jewelry was recently bought... baka!

Her eye twitched, and she gave Aki a look that can only described as the "You tried to trick me and now I am going to kill you" look. "Thank you so much Aki I will cherish it forever." she said with ice in her words. The audience froze upon hearing her voice. Sss-oo C-co-ld!!!!!!!

Aki, surprised by his sister's sudden change in attitude glanced at the necklace and froze when he realized he forgot to take the price tag off the necklace. Time stood still for a moment, nobody talked, moved or even breathe before-

"Ahahaha, I'm glad you will baby sister Oh look at the time school's about to start run along now!" He blurted as he shoved his sister in the direction of the school's main door. He then sprinted into the distance screaming at the top of his lungs "I had a special lunch made with love for you it's in your schoolbag have fun!!!!"

"S-Sir!!! You have no idea where you're going!!!" The limo driver yelled before he stepped hard on the pedal and the car screeched after Aki, leaving Ayu alone in front of the school building, standing in a cloud of dust.

Ayu stared after the limo with a blank look on her face for a moment before she swiftly turned and started walking towards the administration office.

"Idiot..." She muttered thinking about how Aki had tried to trick her into believing that her beloved Nana had left her something, that's going too far! However-

She took the necklace out and gazed at it, eyes softening. It was beautiful, she had to admit. The bell was about the size of a medium sized cherry, and it sparkled under the sunlight like a diamond. It was probably made out of some sort of crystal, she couldn't really tell, and was flawless. When she looked hard enough, she could see her name engraved at the gold handle of the bell. All in all, it was a true masterpiece.

A small smile crept onto her face, and she gently clasped the necklace on. The chain was thin and short, hanging snugly around her neck, but not in an uncomfortable way. Her smile widened when she caught sight of her reflection in the window beside her, the bell shining brightly just above her collarbone. It was perfect, and looked amazing on her.

"I'll have to thank Aki properly later ne?" She thought aloud, before continuing her journey to the administration office.

_Tling_

Ayu stopped. Oh no... She took a few more quick steps forward-

_Tling ling tlingtling_

Her shoulders slumped and she gave a loud sigh. The bell jingles with every step she took, this was just great!

"_Now I sound like a cat."_ She thought as an image of a big fat fluffy white cat wearing a bell around its neck popped into her head. Meeeeoooooowwwwwww....

"_Maybe I should just take it off..."_ She raised her hands to remove the necklace, but stopped. She pouted and stared at her reflection in the window.

"_But it looks soooo good..."_ She whined childishly in her head. She loved how the necklace looked on her, but she doesn't want others to think of her as a household cat.

"_Enough enough enough!!!" _She shook her head violently, causing the bell to jingle loudly. _"Why should I care about what others think?! As long as I'm happy, nothing matters!" _And so, her decision to keep the necklace on was made, and she walked confidently towards the administration office, the bell tinkling with every step she took.

* * *

"Miss Hasegawa, this is Kazukiyo Souga, Class President and Momoka Kuragano, Class Vice President of class 1A. I'm sure they will take good care of you and will help you find your way around the academy." Principal Suou introduced.

"It is nice to meet you." Souga greeted as he shook hands with Ayu.

"We're looking forward to having you in our class." Kuragano exclaimed as she gave a small bow.

Ayu, not used to interacting with other people without her social-butterfly brother at her side could only respond with a weak "Thanks" and a small bow in return, all the while wearing a small nervous smile on her face.

"Well, I'll leave her to you two. Welcome to Ouran Miss Hasegawa." And with that the three students were left alone.

"Shall we head to class then?"

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! That felt great!!! :D Reviewing reminds me to write! *hint hint* Its pretty short, but I was too excited XP The next one will be longer!!! I hope... XP**


	4. NekoHime

Author's Note: Ohohoho!!! Guess what?! I realized that if you prepare a word document on your desktop with the name "Chapter #", you'll eventually write it XD Well... it worked for me... eventually XP Yea... yea... I know I'm a horrible updater... :) Anyways, I'm rekindling my love for Ouran by watching every anime episode again~ I'm also reading the manga just to get more info!!! Gosh, I feel... so professional! Hahahahaha!!!! Enjoy lovely people~ *muakx*

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, I would be rich and would therefore have no need to work as a cashier at a fast food joint... And since I am working at said joint, I am not rich and thus do not own Ouran... Got it??

**Chapter 4: Neko-Hime**

"How was your visit to Paris?"

"My dad got me a new Rolex yesterday-"

"My half sister is getting married nex-"

"Did you hear? You-know-who likes her!"

"No way!"

Such was the regular atmosphere of class 1A. Students chattering, gossiping and joking around before the teacher entered the class. Nobody paid attention when the class president, vice president and an unfamiliar face entered the classroom.

The trio stood behind the teacher's desk, waiting for the other students to notice their presence, and they waited... and waited... waited...

Ayu gawked at the number of students gathered in flocks all around the classroom. Everybody seemed to be talking at the same time; she wondered who was doing the listening. There were students hanging onto each other, running around chasing one another and even a group of girls giggling and squealing at the top of their lungs.

"Wahhh... school is just like a farm!" She can't wait to tell Aki! These students seem to express the same characteristics and behavioral patterns as livestock... the two redheads are monkeys that are pestering a bored-looking brown bear, the two chasing one another were the lion and the zebra; and of course, the group of squealing pigs!!! (A.N. Livestock... -.-) It's like the farm from the nursery rhyme!! What was it called again? Old Macdonald? That's it! But who is the Macdonald of this farm?

Her eyes shifted to her right slowly to give Souga a long, creepy stare that went unnoticed by him. He was staring straight at the scene in front of him, mouth locked into a forced smile, and left eyebrow twitching every now and then. The principal did say he was the class president... That's like a master of some sort right?

Taking a long look at him, she realized that he DID look like an old man... Old Macdonald!!! She gave herself a mental pat on the back for doing a good job at solving this mystery. But wait... what about Mrs. Old Macdonald? She vaguely remembered the nursery rhyme mentioning about her...

Her eyes shifted to her right, where Kuragano stood rubbing the back of her head and giving a soft nervous laugh. She too was faced to the front, embarrassed by how the class was acting. Class vice-president, that's second in command... right? She didn't look old; maybe Mr. Old Macdonald married a younger woman?

But...

Why would she, a young girl, marry an old fart like Old Macdonald?? Maybe she was from a middle-class family, and seduced Old Macdonald into marrying her, just so she could get her hands on his money, AND his farm! OH NO!!! SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!

No... she will not meddle into their business. What goes on between Mr. Macdonald and Mrs. Macdonald is their own problems. She had no right to meddle into their affair.

She gave a wise-looking nod. Her decision was made. Who knows? Maybe Mr. Old Macdonald would figure it out himself one day...

"Attention class!" Souga announced loudly, finally catching the class's attention. It was only then that the students noticed the unknown girl standing in between their student representatives.

"We have a new student joining our class, please welcome her!" Ayu put on her biggest smile, and gave an elegant curtsy, causing her bell to emit a sharp jingle as she came back up abruptly.

"N-nice to meet you. My name is Hasegawa Ayumi and I will be joining your class." She ended the statement with a big grin, and received stares in return: some blank, others curious, and a few bored ones.

But whatever expression each student held on their faces, their thoughts were the same. They all saw the same girl with mid-back length light brown hair that fell in waves framing her face, with wide sparkling green eyes that shined with happiness. She had fair skin that was just a shade lighter than any regular girl in Japan, mostly covered by the compulsory yellow school uniform. She was at an average height for a teenage girl, standing proud at 5 feet 5 inches.

However, there were two things that caught their attention most.

1. The oversized ribbon on the back of her head peeked above her head, giving the illusion of her having cat ears.

2. The bell around her neck, something that would usually be found around a stereotypical family house cat's neck.

Overall, she reminded them of a big fluffy housecat that had stumbled into their classroom. Her eager, bright face only added to the effect.

Mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeooooooooowwwwwwwwww!

An awkward silence ensued, that is, until it was broken by a certain brunette.

"Welcome to our class, Hasegawa-san." Haruhi gave a friendly smile, and was soon followed by the rest of the class.

"Hold on... Hasegawa... where have I heard that surname before?" A student stated loudly.

"Yes, it does sound familiar."

The classroom burst out in chatter and many whispers, and Ayumi was as confused as ever. Why were they making such a big fuss over her family name? Is it so important?

"Wait a minute! Isn't that the surname of that writer?"

"Ah, Yes! Hasegawa Akimoto isn't it? He's my favourite author!"

"That's right! I loved his book "Over the Ocean for my Little Sister" that came out recently! I read it 3 times!"

Ayu's eye started twitching. She had read that book, right before it was published. It was a fairytale-like story, where the main character, a dashing young prince, travelled across the land and ocean to save his precious little sister who had been kidnapped by an evil sorcerer. Yes, sure, it was well written and engaging, but it was obvious who the author based the main character and his sister on. Hopefully others wouldn't make the connection...

She broke her train of thought when she noticed that the class had started to get eerily quiet. They were staring at her now, as if expecting her to say something.

She returned their stares with one of her own. And when it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything on the subject, they decided to break the silence.

"Are you related to Hasegawa Ak-" A brave student started, but was cut off when the sound a helicopter approaching could be heard. All heads turned to the window, as a rope ladder slid down in front of their window, soon followed by a man wearing a pure white tuxedo, his short light brown hair whipping about in the wind.

"Ehh? What is going on?"

"Is he from the police?"

"Oh my god! It's Hasegawa Akimoto!" Questions were flying through everybody's mind, well, except for Ayu...

"What are you doing here?!" Ayu yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man, though he probably couldn't hear her over the sound of the helicopter.

He gave a big cat-like grin, identical to Ayu's, as he stuck a big piece of paper onto the window, before directing the helicopter to take him away.

The class was speechless after he left, and no sound could be heard. With a few quick strides, Ayu approached the window to read the message on the paper, and felt her face redden as she did so.

_To my baby sister Ayu-chan!!_

_Looking forward to hearing about your first day of school!_

_I miss you lots! _

_Luvu-luvu! Your incredibly handsome brother, Aki the Great!_

"OH! So he IS your brother!"

"That is so adorable!"

Ayu tried to remove the message from the window, but to her dismay, the paper was stuck onto the window from the other side, separated away from her by a piece of glass. Looks like it'll be stuck there unless if someone from the outside removed it from the window, the window of the 3rd floor...

"I am going to kill you Onnichan..." She muttered as she turned to face the class. They seemed to find the whole incident pretty... amusing, well... kind of... The two red heads in the middle of the class were still laughing their lungs out...

"A-anyway, welcome to our class Hasegawa-san! We have an empty desk right by the window; I hope that would be alright for you." Souga stated, pointing to an empty desk.

"Yea, that's fine-" Ayu started, but then realized that the desk was by the window, the same window where her brother's message was taped to.

"Actually, I think I would prefer another sea-"

"Alright students! Please get back to your desks; it's time to start class!" The teacher announced as he entered the room. Looks like she'll be seeing that message quite often then, until the rain washes it away that is...

* * *

Ayu was fascinated by how things worked in the classroom. For example, all students were to stay in their seats and listen to the teacher as he stated facts directly from the textbook. That's just bizarre! How would the teacher know if the student understood what was being said? Does the teacher not care? In fact, sitting still like this was quite uncomfortable... is it acceptable for a student to get up and stretch his/her legs? Were students allowed to ask the teacher questions? She would love to ask the teacher a question, but was that acceptable in a classroom? Will the others think she's weird if she were to interrupt the teacher?

Glancing around the room, she noticed that many of the students had bored expressions on their faces. How can they be bored?! This was just too interesting! Oh? Something different had just happened! A guy, with short brown hair and feminine features, had just raised his hand. What is he doing? Was this some form of stretching school-going kids do? Maybe she should try it all well...

"Yes Fujioka?" The teacher stopped his fact-stating and was now paying attention to the student. Interesting...

"Could you please explain the last paragraph Sensei? I don't really understand it." the student requested.

"Yes, sure, it is pretty hard to grasp, I'm surprised you were the only one to ask about it. You see-" Ayu tuned the teacher out after that. This was all very interesting indeed. It seems that, whenever you raise your hand, the teacher would temporarily stop his fact-stating and permit you to speak. That is so interesting!

Ayu had never sat in a class before, having been home-schooled by tutors ever since she was old enough to speak. Back then, she was allowed to move freely around the room while her teacher taught, and she was also allowed to speak her mind anytime she want, without having to raise her hand!

Things were so weird here...

* * *

Ayu stared curiously when all of a sudden students were leaving their desks and proceeding out of the classroom. Was class over?

She sat in her seat, watching the students leave until she was alone in the classroom. Well, not exactly... The guy who had raised his hand earlier, Fujioka, was still at his desk. He had removed a bento box from his bag and was opening it. Seeing as she had no clue as to what was going on, and he was the only other student in the class, she decided to ask him.

"Umm... excuse me..." She began timidly. She still wasn't used to talking to new people, and she had no idea if she was initiating conversation correctly...

The boy looked up, slightly surprised. He usually had the classroom all to himself seeing as everybody would leave for the cafeteria during lunch.

"Oh, Hello. You're the new girl right? My name is Fujioka Haruhi, it is nice to meet you." He greeted her with a smile, extending a hand for her to shake.

She accepted the handshake and returned a smile of her own. This guy seemed nice, and she felt comfortable around him.

"Yea, I'm Ayumi, nice to meet you too Fujioka-san."

"You don't have to call me that, Haruhi will do."

"Alright, it's nice to meet you, Haruhi-kun. Umm... could you please tell me what is going on here? Why did the students leave the classroom? Is class over?" She asked, he seemed to know what was going on in class, therefore he must have been a student here for quite a while now right? He should have the answers!

"Huh? You don't know? It should be on your timetable. Lunch is always at noon here, and the students usually have lunch at the cafeteria, which is why they left." He answered, quite confused by the girl's lack of school knowledge.

"Ah! Is that so? Then I should probably go join them. Thanks for your help."

"It's no problem at all."

She turned to leave, but stopped when an annoyingly sharp ringing sound could be heard. Ayumi curiously looked around the room, trying to find the source of the ringing.

"Ayumi-san. Your phone is ringing." Haruhi stated.

I have a phone?

She shifted through the ruffles of her yellow school uniform and found a pocket. Reaching in, she felt a rectangular-shaped device and fished it out, revealing a small, pale pink mobile.

"Wah! It's adorable!" She squealed. She had always envied people who had mobile phones, but never got one herself as she had no need to communicate with anyone else. Besides, her brother had one, and since they were almost always together during outings, she didn't need one.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" Haruhi asked curiously, finding her reaction to the phone unusual.

"Huh? Yea, I should!" She stated brightly while staring intently at the front of the mobile, trying to find a way to answer it.

_Caller ID:_ _luvuluvu SUPER HANDSOME ONNICHAN luvuluvu_

She gave a huge grin, before pressing onto the big button right under the screen, and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Onnichan! You got me a phone!" She squealed, forgetting her anger towards her brother for embarrassing her in front of the entire class earlier. She could never truly be angry at him anyway.

"I know!" Aki squealed in return, loud enough for Haruhi, who was a few desks away to hear, and cringe.

"Ne, ne! Why did you call me? Is there another surprise?" She asked curiously, hopping from one foot to another. She hoped it was another present!

"In fact, there IS! Open your schoolbag!" He answered in a happy tone.

Ayu rushed to her schoolbag and began searching it, finding a pink bento box under a textbook.

"Is this it?" She asked as she removed the box from her bag and started to examine it, not realizing that her brother probably couldn't see it via a mobile phone.

"Yup! Open it!"

She opened it carefully to reveal a variety of food in it.

"Eh?"

"It's your lunch Baby Ayu-CHAN! I decided to make your lunch for your first day of school so you don't have to go to the cafeteria! Isn't it brilliant?"

"But why is it all pink?" She asked while poking the pink rice in the centre of the box.

"Huh? I used pink food dye of course!"

"O-kay..." She didn't know much about food, but that doesn't sound right! It's probably safe though... probably...

"I knew you would like it! Now, go sit with that cute boy a few desks away from you."

"Ah, Okay." She nodded, and sat in front of Haruhi.

"Wait! How did you know Haruhi-kun was in the classroom with me?" She asked.

"Look outside the window!" He squealed, loud enough for Haruhi to hear as well, and he too turned to look out the window. What they saw was nothing out of the ordinary... a clear blue sky that seemingly stretches on forever, hanging over the academy ground...

"Ni-chan, why did yo-" She didn't finish her sentence as the dial tone could be heard.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!!!"

* * *

Quite a distance away...

Aki, still in his white tux, can be seen lounging in a tree, camera in hand, and a forgotten mobile sitting on the branch next to him.

"They look so cute together!" He squealed, as he brought the camera up to his face, lenses aimed towards Ouran Academy. Zooming in on the 3rd window from the left end of the building block, 3 floors up, he had a good view of his little sister and her new friend. He had managed to get them both to look in his direction a while ago, and had enough pictures of the moment to keep himself happy for the time being.

Ayu looked angry after he hung up on her mid-conversation, but her anger seemed to dissipate after the brown haired boy said something (he could tell by his lips moving). They began having lunch together... AND IT WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER!!!! SO KAWAII SO KAWAII!!!!

"Hoi! Akimoto! Are you alright up there?"

Aki stopped squealing and glanced down, acknowledging a spiky-haired teen standing at the base of the tree.

"I'm fine Sono-kun, why do you ask?"

"Pft!... because you sounde- tsk- never mind, I will be waiting in the limo." The red-headed teen shrugged boredly and proceeded towards the limo.

"Oh... I'll join you in a while!" Aki yelled back, turning back to face the school.

Sono only responded with a lazy wave of his hand, which Aki caught from the corner of his eyes. A big grin took over his face.

He and Sono were rivals, both having published books that were both adored by the world. Fans were torn between the two authors, and can never seem to choose a particular one to side with.

They had hated each other before, spewing insults to and fro whenever their paths crossed. However, it wasn't until they both realized how much each enjoyed one another's company that their friendship was formed.

Shaking his head vigorously, and almost falling off the tree, Aki focused his attention back on the two students in Ouran. Ayu seemed to be enjoying herself, and this made Aki's heart soar.

His little baby sister had finally taken a step forward without his help... she had made a friend on her own...

* * *

Well, how was it????? I'm a horrible updater, I know... But trying to get into med school is HARD!!!!! And 4 unit math is no fun at all... just kidding! I love math!!! I HAVE NO LIFE!!! Seriously though... math is cool :)


End file.
